Warfront
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: When a new demigod in Detroit, so my oc Hunter head there. she meets Prowl and know the titans are back. And another war is starting. Not good at summary. But please read and review.


Good old, Detroit Michigan. It was nice, thought it was winter it was perfect for me...Oh right, you know me as a year-rounder at Camp-half blood. Those who don't know me I am Hunter , a daughter of the Greek goddess of the hunt-Artimes.

Any way...I was walking thought the streets, when my cell phone started to sing, my ring tone 'Gives you hell' by all American reject stopped when I answered it.

"Hello?" Right you're wondering. A demigod on a cell phone's is like having a giant blinking sign that say. 'Hey Monsters. I'm a demigod.' or something like that. But any way, after Percy had the gods swear on the river Styx that all gods have to claim their children by the age 13. So with there being so many be revile at once. Chiron allowed the advance hero's to be to leave him camp to assist the Satyr finding Demigods. So to have easy contact, Hermes, was able to give us cell phones that only other demigods can call us on, so no monsters could track us. Thankfully.

"Hey Hunter....any luck finding the girl?" Percy Jackson another Haft-blood-son of Poseidon - and one of my best friends.

"No...You sure, Hecta's daughter is in Detroit?"

"Yeah...look what I heard from Chiron that she's supposed to be at least 11 maybe younger."

"You can say that again...so look for the-Di immortal." I finished cursing in Greek. When I saw a tall woman, holding onto a leash of a white wolf. My Mother.

"What! Hunter what is it!?!" Percy asked alarm.

"I'm ganna have to call you back." I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. Then angrily went to my mother. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't see my daughter, without being a reason?" She asked. I growled staring daggers at her.

"I know that's not why your here."

"Fine. With Thalia returning to camp. I am in need of a new second-"

"Yeah, like the last time you asked me it's still the same answer no. Alright, I have a job to do."

"Hunter. I don't want to do this but, since you are underage, and your father is dead. I am legally responsible for you. You will be my second in command." Artimes argued.

"Wow! Okay, you know that no, it has been upgraded into a Hell no. Know get away from me."

Growling I walked a crossed the street, and entered a pack.

Finding a nice spot, under a tree, relaxing I cupped my hands over my mouth and blew. Moving my finger, I did a bird call. I knew it wouldn't be answering since it was winter, it was just relaxing do that.

"How are you doing that?" a voice said, startling me-which caused my warrior instants-So I jump up, to face the voice, when all I saw was a giant metal foot and lower part of its leg.

* * *

Prowl's pov.

With Sentinel and Rodimus Prime's team at the plant, was very crazy, and loud. So Prowl decided he'd go to the park. Walking out of his room Prowl saw, Sari, Bumblebee and the twins play the Wii. Prowl could here Ironhide bothering Ratchet in his med bay. Sentinel was back at his ship leaving the two Primes to talk.

Normally Prowl could just walk right out of the ware house but, with Lockdown in the area and after him, Optimus ordered that he was not allowed to leave the bass without someone there. So using his mob to create a hologram of him mediating, he snuck out thought the front door since no one was paying attention.

Driving thought the park, an interesting sound got his audio's and change his direction to the sound. It was a girl, about 16 with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, she had silver streaks in it, and her bangs thought were fully silver. She was slander but strong looking, she was wearing black jeans and an over sized black sweat shirt.

"How are you doing that?" Prowl asked, causing the girl to jump up, hand held on tightly to her silver necklace.

"What the hell are you?" She asked. Prowl was not formally with most human terms but he was sure that 'hell' was a cuss word, which was not accepted by younglings. "Greet, some robot is out to get me. What did my mother have Hephaestus to get you to find me? Greet." she growled losing her grip on her necklace.

"A robot? I am an Autobot." Prowl corrected placing his hands on his waist.

"Right" She said holding the word longer. "And I'm a pixie princess. So what do the mortals see you as? Cause if they see you as a statue then they'll think I'm craze." She finished laughing.

"Hey look it's an Autobot" A little girl yelled from somewhere.

"Okay....I was wrong...sorry. I'm just a little flustered that's all. No harm done?" She asked.

"I guess not. My name is Prowl." He said friendly.

"Hunter."

"And your last name?"

"I don't like my last name. So I generally, just say Hunter."

"You're not like normal humans. And what did you mean by Mortals?"

"I'd tell ya. But you'd think I was crazy...but what do you know about ancient Greek?"

"Not much."

Hunter was about to answer when her stomach started to growl loudly.

"When was the last time you refuel I mean eat?"

"Before I left camp, which was last night." Prowl eared a gasp when he transformed into his alt mode, and a cop appeared in the driver seat. Leaning back he tossed her a helmet.

"Here get in." Reluctantly Hunter hock on the helmet and got into the side car.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my base."

Hunter was going to argue but she was already in the sidecar and he was already speeding away. Yawning she leaded back into the seat, she also didn't mention that she hasn't slept since then either.

Prowl slowly came to the base to see Jazz standing at the door, with Optimus. Before either of them could speak Prowl, transformed with Hunter in his arms, pushing thought them Prowl went to the med bay. He saw sari sitting on the table and Ratchet standing next to her(Teen sari)

"Hey prowl." She greeted him.

"Sari, what do you know about ancient Greece?"


End file.
